Dance with the Dead
by CreepyImpalaAngel6787
Summary: This is a song fan fic (( Before you read this -or better yet, WHILE you read it- you should look up the song for it. 'Dance with the Dead' by Oliver and Yohioloid. Please review! YAOI WARNING! BLACKICE! Don't like? Well then...you better not open this up mkay? No non-yaoi or anti-blackice flames please...Seriously guys.


Dig up those who've died

underneath the ground there's a muffled sound

heartbeats beating for a lifeless crowd

mixed in with the dead, hear it in your head

hear us, sing with us!

pounding in your ears it's the sound of fun

twirling with our pals 'till the night is done

it's a good 'ol time every now and then

hear us, dance with us!

everybody gather 'round the shovel

spin in a spiral form

ha ha, it's a happy song

gore, soil, decay and more!

everybody, now we'll sing together

louder and louder, more

ho ho, it's a happy song

we all fall down!

everybody seems to enjoy themselves

underneath the stars, we are dancing

i held hands with someone i haven't seen

i never knew no good, what's in the spirit world

uh-oh, here we go

you now belong to me

your body never free

i don't know what you mean

uh-oh, here we go

everybody gather 'round the shovel

spin in a spiral form

ha ha, it's a happy song

gore, soil, decay and more!

everybody, now we'll sing together

louder and louder, more

ho ho, it's a happy song

we all fall down!

everybody gather 'round the shovel

spin in a spiral form

ha ha, it's a funny song

i'll never be the same

everybody, please, take caution now

i'm not sure what's happening

ho ho, this surreal song

we all fall down!

the silence penetrates me

it's getting hard to breathe

i can't see anything here

inside his eyes

the monsters comming for me

it's getting hard to feel

the numbing spreading through me

inside his mind

the static generating

it's easier to breathe

i see a world before me

inside my eyes

this child keeps on crying

it's easier to feel

my voice speaks out to him

"it's a shame!"

everybody gather 'round the shovel

spin in a spiral form

ha ha, it's a happy song

gore, soil, decay and more

everybody, now we'll sing together

louder and louder, more

ho ho, it's a happy song

we all fall down

you're amongst the living

you are not excused from insanity

ha ha, it's a happy song

your body and your demise

you will not decay so

there's no need to cry, little boy of mine

ho ho, it's a happy song

you never fall

everyone's falling six feet under

spinning in a spiral form

ha ha, unsere fröhlich Leid

(ha ha, our merry suffering)

i think that this is the end!

everyone, we will keep on singing

louder and louder, more

ho ho, unsere fröhlich Leid

(ho ho, our merry suffering)

we all fall down!

Song: 'Dance with the Dead' by Oliver and Yohioloid

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG, characters, or the song...enjoy! Yaoi warning! BLACKICE!**

* * *

The Moonlight shone brightly down on the cemetery, mist covering the ground. In the center of the dark place, even darker beings could be seen. Horses made of sand nickered as they circled a pair like Indians chanting around a fire. A man dressed in a fine cloak made of black silk stood with his hand out to a partner. His skin was grey and his features sharp. The man's hair was slicked back and a darker than coal. His eyes glowed golden in the night while his sharp teeth were perfectly white. The partner, however, was his exact opposite. The other wore a light blue and white suit with brown trousers that seemed to belong to that of a Prince. He had glowing white hair that was shaggy but seemed perfect the way it was. He had eyes more blue than the frozen sea and his teeth were as white as a glacier. His features were more gentle. The blue eyes teen took the hand and gave a quiet gasp as he was pulled close. The dark man gave him a smirk while placing his free hand upon the other's side. The white haired youth, in turn, placed his free hand on the older man's shoulder. They danced to the beat of the hoofs and the Nightmares and the dark chant that they produced. The pair moved in harmony, seeming in tune with each other as if they were one. The smaller boy gave the taller a smile which was returned. They danced and circled for hours on end, circled by the haunting melodies of the horses. The younger teen's eyes slipped close as he lost himself in the dance and the music, feeling his mind slip away. The darker man smirked as his prey became caught in his spell. " You now belong to me, your body never free." he whispered into the entranced teens ear, his tone velvety and accented.

"I don't know what you mean." was the whispered reply of the boyish, rough voice. The Nightmares nickered and screamed out the beat, their once enchanting voices becoming shrill and terrifying. The teen was pulled out of his daze only to be surrounded by darkness. He struggled to break free but was trapped in the dance. His hand was bound to his partners, his hand unable to move from his shoulder. They circled round and round as the horses screamed louder and louder and the moon shone brighter and brighter. The world spun while the dark man laughed and the pure teen screamed out, drowned out by the horses. The grey skinned man seemed to become more overjoyed the more the porcelain skinned man cried. Visions of dead loved ones, war, and other horrible images circled the teen. While they danced, tears flowed down the white haired youth's face from the haunted and betrayed eyes that were slowly being tinted with the gold of his deceitful beloved.

"There's no need to cry, little boy of mine. Ho ho, it's a happy song. You never fall." the elder crooned as the pale skin was tinted grey as dark shadows sliced through his skin, leaving him bleeding as it entered his veins.

"I'll never be the same!" The tortured youth managed to croak out between screams. The dark man laughed and his laugh sounded utterly pleased, one of a child who had just received his first present on Christmas. The chants suddenly came to a halt and the air was completely silent. As they danced, he seemed to become more youthful as the younger seemed to suffer and become sick. The teen soon began to spit out a blue sludge. They continued dancing together as the youth hacked up his essence and his blackness inked through his hair like a coloring book. The once pure, white haired boy was replaced with a dark teen whom was a replica of the elder. The older man smiled and placed a sweet kiss on the new lips which was returned. The Nightmares resumed their chanting and cheered in their haunting voices as the dark pair circled round and round under the moon, which had dimmed. The moon seemed to cry as fog clouded it over. "Everyone, we will keep on singing. Louder and louder, more. Ho ho, unsere fröhlich Leid!" they sang together, their voices combining to make a sound that would drive the strongest to insanity. They smiled at each other as they danced in their own dark world, forever together in their dance of the dead.


End file.
